


Will You Remember?

by cschoolgirl



Series: Right Here Waiting [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cschoolgirl/pseuds/cschoolgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan needs to find Rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RogueLotus, SJ, Margaret, and Jamie for all their help. This little story is the fault of The Cranberries and their song "Will You Remember?"

_I won't remember the dress I wore  
I won't remember Champagne  
I won't remember the things that we swore  
I will just love you in vain_  
The Cranberries - "Will You Remember?"

* * *

Logan woke up in the backroom of some dive bar along the U.S. - Mexico border. Apparently, he knew the bartender and was served a meal of fajitas to go with his beer. The bartender was rambling on about Logan helping him out the other night, when something on the television playing behind Logan caught the bartender's attention.

"Have you seen this one, man?" The bartender turned up the volume with the remote. "Some school for mutants back East. Poor bastards."

As Logan watched the videos being shown, a feeling of helplessness overcame him. The clips appeared to be from the school's own security cameras of an attack by Sentinels. The reporter relayed information of a private firm the government had hired to assess the mutant threat using their newly developed robot line. 

Oddly, the official story the firm and the government agency had reported last night and the videos playing on the screen didn't match up. Logan wasn't surprised at all for the government to have someone else to do their 'dirty' work. The videos had appeared online the morning after the attack on several internet video-sharing sites. It took only hours for the videos to go viral.

A few of the scenes were familiar to Logan. He recognized Colossus engaging a Sentinel, giving the group he was with time to flee. Another clip showed flashes of red 'lasers' and lightning in an outside area, drawing the attention of the Sentinels that were destroying the school. The final clip was of Iceman trying to block a Sentinel's path as a woman with streaks of white in her hair tried to shield a group of young children.

Logan's stomach turned over and he was suddenly glad he hadn't eaten much of his meal. The bartender still yammered on about something when Logan interrupted. "I need to leave," more to himself than to the other man.

"Your bike and stuff should still be out back under the lean-to." Logan reached for his wallet to pay for the unfinished meal. The bartender shook his head, "Nay, man. I owe you for last night."

Logan mumbled thanks and headed for the backdoor. He'd traveled back in time to prevent this from happening. He needed to get to Xavier's and find out what went wrong.

* * *

He stood in front of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, and for the second time in twenty-four hours Logan's stomach turned over. The wing that housed the dormitories was badly burnt. The rest of the building faired only slightly better.

Logan walked through the ruins, searching for any sign of life. He knew someone was watching him, had been since he set foot on the property, but let the youngster keep his distance. Finally, he located where the elevator to the lower levels should have been, but the elevator shaft was inaccessible under the rubble.

"Wolverine?" The boy was hiding behind a half collapsed wall.

"Yeah." Logan turned to the boy. "Is it safe for you to be out here?"

The boy shrugged. "It gets kinda crowded down there."

Logan wanted to ask more, but decided it would be best to wait until he found one of the X-Men he knew were in the area. The boy turned and began walking toward the trees, the ones that used to make up the gardens. He only looked over his shoulder once to make sure Logan was following.  
It was a brisk five-minute walk to reach an area where several other children gathered. The boy pointed past them, indicating a tunnel opening almost obscured by boulders. Logan paused a second to study the boy. "Thanks…Michael." The boy beamed him a smile for being remembered.

Logan made his way down the length of the tunnel. There was a minimum of light and anyone without his heightened senses would best have a flashlight. A challenge was issued before he reached a partially open blast door and he paused.

A familiar face, one of the teenagers he remembered, peeked around the door. He felt her probing at the edges of his mind. There was a hushed whispering, then a shout of "Wolverine!" further down the tunnel. 

The smell of a spring breeze reached Logan moments before Storm stepped past the still peeking teenager. Storm embraced him. "I'm sorry you won't be receiving a better reception," she said with a solemn expression.

Logan immediately thought of all the times Rogue had welcomed him back to the mansion. She had hugged, teased and joyously greeted him every time in the past. Or at least Rogue in the old timeline had. The absence of her warm reception made him wonder if it had been like that in this timeline. Had he and Rogue shared a friendship like he remembered? He wanted to ask about Rogue; after all it hadn't been that many years ago in his timeline that he'd promised to take care of her. Given the circumstances and what everyone had gone through in the last several days, he thought it seemed selfish. 

Storm led Logan past the door, further underground to a small room where several more teenagers assembled backpacks with emergency supplies.  
"It's good to have you back, Logan." Storm waved a hand toward an open door on the other side of the storage room. "The Professor is in the med bay. He's stable, but I don't think he's conscious yet. Hank is in his lab. Scott and Jean are down the hall, they'll get you up-to-speed." She gave Logan a pained expression, "I'm sorry…" 

Logan knew there was a more significant meaning behind her last comment, but he felt like a fish out of water. He passed it off stiffly. "Thanks Storm."

He entered the main part of the underground facility; it looked untouched by the destruction above. The voice coming from the command room indicated as to where he would find Summers. The halls had been filled with too many people recently to easily pin down where Jean or Rogue might be. 

It was probably best to find out how things stood before Logan indulged in his own personal interests of seeing Jean and checking to make sure Rogue was okay. Turning toward the command room, he stopped in his tracks as Jean entered the hall.

"Logan," she stated in her usual calm demeanor. He could she the dark circles beginning to form under her eyes. She was as put together as always, but under the veneer, worry was wearing her down. Jean managed a smile before Summers stepped into the hall.

Scott was tenser than Logan remembered. Logan felt the need to goad the younger man, but thought better of it, given the circumstances. Summers seemed to bristle at Logan's presence. His usual disapproval of Logan had deepened. 

Jean interrupted the staring contest. "I need to go check on the Professor." As she turned to leave, she placed a light hand on Scott's arm. Logan was positive they were having a conversation that he wasn't privy to. "Come and see the Professor when you're finished Logan."

Whatever had passed between Jean and Scott had taken some of the anger out of the younger man. Summers tilted his head toward the command room. "We could use the help."

* * *

Half of the student body would be gone in a couple of days as their families made contact with emergency arrangements. Several others had taken the opportunity to return to living on the streets. Through whispers and bits of conversations overheard in hallways, Logan finally pieced together why Rogue was not there to greet him. A handful of students were unaccounted for and Rogue was the only missing staff member. They were believed to have been taken by the Sentinels. A plan was in the works, but first they needed to locate where the Sentinels may have taken the captives.

It bothered Logan to dwell on the fact that his traveling back in time still hadn't prevented Rogue from being taken by the Sentinels. He gave some thought to tracking her down on his own, but the people that dealt in these things might not be the same people anymore. 

He didn't want to think about why Rogue being taken got under his skin so badly. Logan chafed at the thought of having to wait to find Rogue and it wasn't his usual impatience. It wasn't the waiting; he could be patient when the situation required it. There was something else and he had plenty of time to contemplate his feelings.

In the meantime, Logan had volunteered to sleep outside, not wanting to add to the crowded sleeping conditions in the underground facilities. But more than that he wanted to get away from the acidic scent of fear that hung heavy down below. He almost choked on it when everyone gathered for meals. The regular staff tried to set a routine, some sense of normalcy, but it did little to erase the reality of the last few days.

Then there were the looks. The pity directed toward Logan. The way Rogue's name was mentioned in hushed tones or conversations stopped abruptly when he was near. The adults were awkward, not knowing how to address the subject with him. A few too many 'we'll find her' comments made all the pieces fall into place.

After supper, he escaped to prowl the ruins of the living quarters. It looked like the staff's rooms had sustained less damage than the students' area. It wasn't hard to find the room he remembered as his. It now had a great view of the night sky. The room smelled of Rogue, both older and newer scents, and the closet was still intact with all of their clothes in place. Most of the rest of their belongings were scattered around when an interior wall was forcibly removed.

Logan found a picture of Rogue caught under some debris. It must have been a selfie she'd taken while sitting on 'someone's' lap. The hands holding her were unmistakably his. It was clear they had been lovers for several years.

This wasn't a complete surprise. He'd had a soft spot for Rogue and remembered worrying about her when he left the mansion in his past. Logan had always had undefined feelings for her he'd been unwilling to explore. He'd put her squarely in the kid category while he chased older women around. Now his uncertain feelings for Rogue were working their way to the surface, demanding to be dealt with.

There was a disconnect, he knew he should be enraged over his lover being taken, however to him she was a missing friend. He wanted Rogue back safe and sound like any of them, but at the same time he knew the X-Men were expecting him to explode any minute. He wondered if this was how an amnesiac felt when introduced to their "loved ones".

He was mad with himself. He should have tried harder when he was in the past to convey to Xavier what needed to be done to fix the future. Logan had seen Kitty at supper; maybe he could talk her into sending him back again. But to what part of the past? In the last fifty years, what moment would make a difference?

Grudgingly he settled for waiting. He hated to wait, but until he knew how bad things would be he couldn't just go off willy-nilly to fix what may not be broken. Besides, this wasn't the first time they had mounted a rescue. He would do as the X-Men had always done; they'd find their people, rescue them, and then rebuild.


	2. Chapter 2

Within seventy-two hours of the attack on the school, Hank was able to locate the facility that the Sentinels had returned to. Thanks to the video going viral, the public's opinion of mutants shifted and many wanted to help. People were posting their own videos of the Sentinels in flight and sharing information. This allowed Hank to piece together a possible location of the missing students.

Plans were made, students sent to various safe houses in case of a counterattack. Jean, along with a small group of junior X-Men, would stay with the wounded in the med bay. 

The recovery team led by Scott would enter the Sentinel facility and extract their people. They were to do as little damage as possible. All agreed public opinion would just as easily turn with a video that portrayed them as bloodthirsty. 

When the other team members were dismissed, Scott held Logan back. "I need to know that you won't deviate from the plan." Summers' jaw was set in grim determination. "Rogue isn't the only one we need to find."

Logan had to admire the young man's display of leadership. Logan nodded. "Your plan's good."

"Thank you." He touched his visor. "I'd hate to have to take you down, to get our people out."

Leaving with a snort, Logan knew Scott was serious and would give it a damn good try if it came to that. But Logan had told the truth; the plan was a good one.

* * *

In the end, the facility turned out to be largely unguarded; clearly they weren't expecting to be discovered. There was only a small squad of security personnel to deal with. The team made quick work of the guards and Hank had Storm take out the electrical transformers for the compound. 

When the back up generators came online a minute later, Hank gained access to the computerized management system for the base. He had the entire compound disarmed in short order, then Hank was able to direct the team to the holding rooms and bypass the sentinel storage area.

The irritation of searching the entire holding section was getting on Logan's nerves. Ultimately, Scott gave him the lead and Logan quickly tracked Rogue down. Logan could see the students huddled along the far side through the small window in the shield door. He couldn't immediately locate Rogue, but her scent trail ended here.

It felt like it took an eternity for Hank to disengage the locks on the door, but Logan knew with this door his claws wouldn't cut through any quicker. When the door did open, Logan pushed past Summers and approached the group. The kids appeared battered and bruised, and wearing inhibitor collars. Shouts of joy greeted him and the students quickly parted to reveal Rogue crumpled on the floor.

Logan froze for a second as he sorted out sounds, pushing down the feeling of dread that they might be too late. He took a deep breath and stepped closer, making his steps deliberate to counteract the distress rising inside, to his relief Rogue moved slightly. He heard Hank and Summers dealing with the students and the collars, while Logan knelt beside Rogue. She was very pale and clammy looking.

He could hear her heart, beating at an odd pace, as the others cleared the room. He was afraid to touch her for fear he might inflict damage. Logan brushed the hair from her face and Rogue moaned. He carefully turned her and Rogue's eyes fluttered open. 

Logan gave her his best 'everything is okay' smile. "Hey kid, you miss me?"

"Not really." She weakly returned his smile. "I knew you'd come for me."

Logan's heart twisted in his chest. Rogue was so sure of him. Her confidence in him made his heart beat in away he couldn't define. Is this why they were together? Had this Rogue always made him feel like he could take on the world, even in the worst of situations?

Logan pulled off his glove, "Let's get you healed."

Rogue shook her head slowly. "Not here, Sugar. I need you to get us out first."

Hank joined Logan, and did a quick medical assessment of Rogue. He cleared her for the flight, though Logan knew that was more out of necessity than medical stability. Hank looked grim and wouldn't even tell Logan what he suspected. Rogue winced as Logan picked her up. He held her carefully until she was strapped down on the gurney. 

Rogue was still insistent that he wait until they were somewhere safe, wanting to make sure Logan was available to help the others if he was needed. Logan knew there was something else she was holding from him, but they could discuss that later.

Logan sat on the floor next to the gurney, leaning against the bulkhead and holding her hand. After Hank tried and failed to find a vein for an IV, he simply gave Rogue an injection of morphine and told Logan it would be best not to let her lose consciousness. He then left Logan and Rogue alone while he radioed ahead to Jean. 

Logan tried small talk something he'd never been very good at.

"You want me to do the talking?" Rogue asked while pointing to a bottle of water.

"It might be a better conversation," Logan admitted, helping her take a sip.

She lay back, taking his hand again after he recapped the bottle. "How did your assignment down on the border go?" 

What should he say, that he woke up and didn't remember the last 50 years? Or he had no clue why he was there and what he'd done? Logan knew he'd taken too long to answer when Rogue squeezed his hand lightly.

"It happened? You fixed the future?" 

"Some fix this is," he muttered, his displeasure at the situation obvious.

Rogue's brow knit together. "Is this worse?" 

"I don't know," he admitted in defeat. "Things went wrong and I lost track of you."

"Were we together?" 

Unable to meet her eyes, he shook his head no.

"That's okay, you've loved me enough for two lifetimes."

Logan helped Rogue take another sip of water. "How did you know?" he asked. "About the time travel?"

"When I moved into your room, Hank took me aside. He laid everything out as best he could, so that I'd be fully aware of what I might be in for." Rogue's smile was soft and understanding. "I decided that I didn't want to miss the opportunity to be with you." She got a far away look for a moment before asking, "Do you remember anything about me?"

Logan rubbed soothing circles on the back of her gloved hand. "I remember meeting you at a bar, running into the X-Men. Then I stabbed you and later saved you at the Statue of Liberty." He paused, sifting through his memories. What else had there been? "Every time I came back to the mansion you gave me a hug, even when you were dating Bobby."

Rogue made a choking sound and Logan panicked until he realized she was laughing. He leaned back again. "What's so funny?"

"Me dating Bobby. He's nice and all, but I gave up on boys when I met you." Rogue winked at him.

He listened to her recount the same story, but with a sense of humor thrown in. Rogue told him that if she hadn't saved him he'd still be chasing redheads.

Logan was struck by her unwavering love for him even though he remembered none of the other stories she told. He wanted to heal Rogue, he wanted to touch her and be reassured that she would be fine. He'd deal with her being mad later. 

But here he was waiting once more, and not by his choice. Logan reasoned it was a short flight back to the mansion, there would be plenty of time for healing and then they could rebuild their lives as they helped rebuild the mansion.

Despite everything Rogue continued talking, teasing, and joking with him. If this was even a fraction of what their relationship had been, he could see himself falling for her. 

Was he falling for Marie?

* * *

When they arrived back at what was left of the mansion, Marie was quickly transferred to the med bay. She insisted that Logan change out of his uniform. "I'll be fine with Jean and Hank."

Logan hurried, taking no more than five minutes to pull on jeans and a t-shirt. When he returned, Marie was on a hospital bed talking with Hank. Jean wouldn't look at Logan as she busied herself with equipment.

Marie looked at Logan guiltily, but smiled when she noticed his lack of shoes. Logan briefly wandered what she had to feel guilty about. "I was in a hurry."

Logan came to Marie's side as she thanked both Hank and Jean. Once again Logan was feeling that he'd been left in the dark about something, but pushed that thought aside and took hold of Marie's bare hand. The pull he was expecting never came.

"Marie?" 

"There's nothing they can do for me. It's been too long." She shifted uncomfortably. "I had a feeling."

He wanted to be angry with her. Marie should have let him try when they first found them. She shushed him when he started to protest, and then patted the bed beside her. 

"When we arrived at the facility I knew that my mutation had shut down when I tried to touch one of the guards." She gave him an amused smile. "I got a good beating for that stunt. You always told me to quit taking chances like that."

Later, Logan lay on the hospital bed curled around her. He wanted to believe that it was to comfort Marie, but he knew deep down it was comforting him too. Hank and Jean had done everything they could for Marie after her mutation failed.

The machines beeped in the background, keeping track of her fading vital signs. Marie's thin hospital gown barely covered her and Logan was concerned she would get cold. He started to pull the blanket up. "Don't, I'm hot." She laughed weakly, "You always made me hot."

"Remind me." 

Marie stoked his hand, "Xavier was having his big winter gala. It was so stuffy; I went out on the balcony for a breather. You followed me, supposedly for a smoke. It was colder than I thought and you'd left your jacket inside, so you wrapped your arms around me instead." She paused, pulling his arms tighter around her. "You whispered in my ear about how beautiful I was. I let you sweet talk me into going to your room." She patted his arm. "Never did get that cigar lit."

"You're still beautiful," Logan whispered into her ear.

"Ya' got a thing for hospital gowns?" Marie teased.

He laughed softly at her sense of humor. She was gravely sick and she was still teasing him. They grew silent. Logan wished the monitors were gone. He didn't need the persistent beeping to tell him that she was failing. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me," Logan said, kissing the top of her head. Marie made an effort to turn around. He helped her and resettled with her curled up beside him, her head on his chest.

"Don't be sorry. You've been there for me all these years." She sighed contently. "You loved me well. None of it was in vain." She patted his chest. "You're a survivor, you'll carry on."

Logan gently rubbed her back until she fell asleep. He'd always had a soft spot for Marie in the other timeline. Even now that soft spot had grown and changed. He caught the look in her eye and the certain smile she had for him when she thought he wouldn't see it. 

The 'the looks' from the others earlier hadn't been pity, but sympathy. Understanding of what they meant to each other. Logan was sorry he hadn't known Marie as a lover. It was obvious she had been good for him. Logan was beginning to understand how Summers might have felt when Jean died in the old timeline. 

Logan awoke to murmurings; he hadn't meant to drift off. He realized it wasn't the voices that woke him, but the absence of the beeping monitors. Marie's heartbeat was too faint for them to detect any longer. She was slipping from his grasp.

He lay there holding her body tightly. Logan knew Jean was monitoring him for signs he would start tearing the lab apart. But at the moment he only wanted to hold onto Marie, even as she slipped through his fingers. He was suddenly adrift. He was losing a part of himself he hadn't known he'd needed until now. 

Logan felt the tears slide from his eyes and the catch in his breathing. He whispered…begged her. "Don't leave me now. I'm just starting to fall in love with you."

~*~


End file.
